


"Smear-Guard" Sharpie Highlighters

by OfficialFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'bi-curious' my ass Thorn, Actually everyone is gay, Also all the characters are humans here, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Trans Character, Christian Character, F/M, LGBTQ Christen Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Most of them are gay, Suicide Attempt, Thorn is four minutes older than Edge rather four years, Trans Male Character, a brother and the father is christen, actually one of them is a bilord, and the other brother is agnostic, better safe than sorry, eh, for the sake of them actually being in the same school, fuck homophobic christens in general man, i could rant about them here but i'm not going to, if they aren't bi or pan they're a but they're probably bi homo or pan romantic, if they aren't bi they're pan, if they aren't gay they're bi, just know in a family the mother his dead, probably trigger warning for alot of things, the dad is homophobic the sons are gaylords, yep fuck your 'homophobic' christens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFandomTrash/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: "I always said live was like a pack of what're called 'smear-guard' highlighters. It's either a blatant lie or a failure of truth. And what I mean by that is that when it's a lie, it smears, when it's a failed truth, it smears but not much. Where am I going with this, you ask? Well, then the highlighter smears, you know that part will stick to your paper, and part will stick to your hand. Now, imagine that the highlighter is something in your life that you don't like and find annoying on some level, your hand is you, and the paper is everyone close to you. What part of that smear will stay on them, and what part on you?"





	1. I suppose I should put who's who, huh? (Not an actual chapter)

So yeah this is an Undertale AU with Undertale AUs in it, in which all the characters are human and going to a University on the surface.

I don't have actual reasons for half of these names. I'm really bad at names.

So here's a list of who is who:

Reaper: Reaperale Sans

Edge: Underfell Sans

Sci: Sciencetale Sans

Star: Outertale Sans

Sans: Undertale Sans

Blue: Mafiatale Sans

Ghost: Gaster Sans

Geno: Aftertale Sans

Amour: Underlust Sans

Adder: Swapfell Papyrus

Thorn: Underfell Papyrus

Almond: Nuttale Sans (see soapy-lil-skeleton.tumblr.com)

Berry: Underswap Sans

Dream: Dreamtale Sans

Error: Error Sans

Fresh: Fresh Sans

Galaxy: Outertale Papyrus

Ink: Ink Sans

Jay: Swapfell Sans

Laska: Underlust Papyrus

Papyrus: Undertale Papyrus

Rush: Sciencetale Papyrus

Percy: A sister I made for Sci for no real reason.

Soap: Soaptale Sans (see soapy-lil-skeleton.tumblr.com)

Swap: Underswap Papyrus

Mors: Reapertale Papyrus

Peanut: Nuttale Papyrus (see soapy-lil-skeleton.tumblr.com)

Nightmare: Nightmare Sans


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fricken live for these two being together  
> yeah this is the kind of shit you can expect from this

Swap felt himself jump as Thorn was slammed face-first onto the ground. Thorn soon pushed himself back up, holding his chest, coughing. Swap sighed as he did, but his grip on the rail of the bleachers didn’t loosen. Thorn eventually pushed himself to his feet, leaning against the side of the bleachers, still coughing. Swap then jumped over the railing, landing next to him.

“Are you okay?” Swap quietly asked, pinning the taller man to the wall.

Thorn nodded a bit, “I got dirt in my mouth… I'll be fine.” He then broke out into another coughing fit.

Swap shook his head, “I’m taking you home. Go take off your uniform.”

Thorn didn’t protest, he walked off toward where the school was. The coach came up behind him.

“Thorn goin’?”

Swap jumped, turning on his heel. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Y-yeah. I’m taking him home after that… he won’t stop coughing.”

He nodded, “Did’ya see who knocked him down like that?”

“I saw who, I just don’t know his name.”

He growled a bit, turning away from him, walking, “Okay, take him. It’s fine. Have a good weekend, you two!”

Swap smiled to himself, looking up to see Thorn walking back with his bag over his shoulder. His red-black hair stuck to his forehead.

Swap put his hands on his face, his fingers going through his hair, pushing it back. Thorn smiled, enlacing one of his hands in Swap’s. Swap pulled their hands down.

“C’mon,” he murmured, leading Thorn off the field.

After the minutes of walking to Swap’s home- and Thorn letting go of Swap’s hand mid-way through the walk, and Thorn still coughing every-so-often- Swap gave him a Walmart bag and a bottle of water before the two sat with eachother on the couch.

“You take such good care of me,” Thorn sarcastically told him after downing the water.

“You say that like I’ve ever taken care of anyone.”

Thorn laughed, wrapping one of his arms around Swap. Swap nuzzled into his neck. Thorn moaned a bit as he did. Swap then kissed his neck, looking up at him.

Swap moved himself from Thorn’s neck, pressing his lips to Thorn’s. Thorn became immediately submissive when he did, and he fell into his embrace.

Literally.

Thorn fell onto him and pushed them down onto the couch. Swap grunted a bit when he did, his head grazing the arm. Thorn laughed a bit.

“…sorry.”

Swap smiled, sitting up to put is shoulder blades on the arm, pulling Thorn closer to him. Swap quickly kissed him, he then glanced up and down his face.

“Have I ever said I love you?”

Thorn smiled a bit, looping his arms around Swap. “I hope you do.” He kissed him again, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kept kissing on his couch, at some point they had stripped eachothers shirts off, and Thorn had started thrusting against him.

At one point Swap said, “I’m getting hard.”

“Good…” was the only thing Thorn responded with, attacking his neck in kisses. Swap moaned a bit as he started biting and licking. Thorn came off him and stopped his thrusts after another moment.

He booped Swap. “You now have a hickey.”

Swap airily laughed, feeling where he’d left it. His skin was the color of wet sand. Thorn’s hickeys had a hard time sticking out.

Thorn started to get up, but Swap grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him back down.

“You give me a hickey and get me hard and you think you can leave without me fucking you.” Swap said coolly and seductively at the same time.

Thorn panted a sigh, starting to beg, “…have your way with me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they fucked
> 
> and they fucked hard.


End file.
